


Whatever It Takes; Break The Chains

by Valisandre



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bar fights, Heat Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, True Mates, heat - Freeform, some twisting of abo tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Anduin Lothar and Khadgar never do anything by half measures, navigating their relationship together, forging a new alliance and adjusting to the new world since the invasion of the orcs.Hypocritical, egotisticalDon't wanna be the parenthetical, hypotheticalWorking onto something that I'm proud of, out of the boxAn epoxy to the world and the vision we've lostI'm an apostropheI'm just a symbol to remind you that there's more to seeI'm just a product of the system, a catastropheAnd yet a masterpiece, and yet I'm half-diseasedAnd when I am deceasedAt least I go down to the grave and die happilyLeave the body and my soul to be a part of theeI do what it takes-Whatever It Takes, Imagine Dragons
Relationships: Khadgar/Anduin Lothar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Born to Run

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I have written, 2019 was not my year and 2020 has been, well, we all know how it's been. 
> 
> I am in the progress of finishing some of my other works, including Of Love and Mages and Corruption of Men. Look for updates to those two works in the coming weeks. 
> 
> This story has been attacking my brain pretty hard lately, and I couldn't think of writing anything else until it got started. So enjoy this new path of my favorite boys. <3
> 
> Val

The tavern was warm, the drinks were good and he was pleasantly buzzed as he reclined back slightly, half listening to Khadgar talk excitedly with the night elves that had joined them that evening. They were leaving in the morning after helping the elves take back certain areas from the orcs and further establishing their alliance. 

As their drinking companions slowly dispersed, many unable to keep up with how much the mage next to him could drink, he felt Khadgar settle closer to his side. He laid his arm behind Khadgar, allowing him to curl in closer. They settled into a comfortable silence, Khadgar curling in closer until he was practically in his lap, nuzzling his neck. 

“Mmm, you feeling okay, Khadgar?” Anduin asked, trailing his fingers up and down Khadgar’s back gently, keeping his touches light but comforting. 

“Mhmm.” was the only response he received, in addition to Khadgar nuzzling even closer, pressing his lips against Anduin’s neck. He tilted his head in response, allowing Khadgar to scent him better. 

He glanced around the room, noting that many people had left at that point and he wasn’t sure he liked the crowd remaining. 

“We should head to our room, we are leaving early tomorrow and I know you don’t like being on the ship.” 

Khadgar grunted in response, his scent turning a little sour at the thought of being stuck on the ship for a couple of weeks as they made their way back towards Stormwind. Anduin chuckled, pulling Khadgar closer and letting a rumble vibrate through his chest, soothing his omega. 

“Mmm, okay, okay. Let’s go, alpha.” Khadgar said, pulling away only enough to allow Anduin to stand and they made their way towards the stairs that would lead them back to their room. He could tell Khadgar was worn out, while he had been growing stronger and his mastery of the arcane more apparent, it would still wipe the mage out considerably. It would be a good thing they would be on the ship for a time, Khadgar could get the rest he needed. 

After depositing Khadgar into the bed once they were both undressed, he curled around the younger man, falling asleep quickly to the sound of Khadgar’s even breathing. 

\-----

“Ugh, how much did I drink last night?” Khadgar moaned as they boarded the ship and made their way down to their cramped quarters to deposit their bags. Anduin was never sure how it happened, but it almost seemed like the large satchel of books the mage carried was larger than when they had left Stormwind. “Also, why can’t I just portal us home?” 

Anduin glanced sideways at Khadgar, “You know exactly why you can’t portal us home, now come, let’s go above deck and watch as we set sail.” Khadgar rolled his eyes, but followed Anduin above deck and stood against the rail, looking out over the sea as they left the shores of Kalimdor behind them. Anduin settled himself behind Khadgar, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his neck, much preferring that over the rolling feeling being on a ship gave him. 

“Hmm, your heat is soon, isn’t it?” he asked, scenting Khadgar better when his neck was presented. 

“Yes, hopefully it holds off until we get back to Stormwind. I can’t imagine the crew would enjoy being stuck on a ship with an omega in heat.” Anduin scoffed, while many of the citizens of Stormwind were more progressive where omegas were concerned, other nations were a little taken aback by the fact that an omega like Khadgar held such a high status amongst the ruling family of Stormwind. 

“They’ll deal, and if not they’ll have to deal with me.” 

It was Khadgar’s turn to scoff, but said nothing, only settled back into Anduin’s hold. They stayed that way for a while until a loud grumble from Anduin’s stomach caused them both to laugh and head back down to find food. Khadgar cast a spell on Anduin to help him adjust to the rocking of the ship and they spent the day leisurely hanging around and chatting with some of the crew and soldiers that had gone with them to Kalimdor. 

When he woke up with teeth grazing his neck he quickly realized that Khadgar had not gotten his wish and his heat had hit full force. Khadgar was pressed close to him, laying half on him and nuzzling and nipping his neck with purpose. 

“Alpha… need you.” 

He cupped Khadgar’s cheek, tilting his face up to kiss him deeply, pushing the little bit of clothing they both were wearing off and breaking the kiss before gently guiding Khadgar to turn with his back to him. 

“Mmm, this is easier. You need me, omega?” Anduin asked, taking himself in hand and rubbing his cock against Khadgar’s slick entrance, gathering what he would need to slide inside. 

“Please…” Khadgar breathed out, gasping when Anduin’s cock slid in, filling him completely and chasing away the gnawing emptiness he had felt. Anduin rolled his hips gently, slowly, not in a rush and pulled Khadgar as close as he could, his chest pressed against his back. 

Hands roamed everywhere, Khadgar reaching back to grip Anduin’s hips, his free hand finding one of Anduin’s and lacing their fingers together. This early in his heat it wasn’t a desperate need, more of a want and he was grateful for the slow and gentle pace that the alpha had set. 

Anduin was kissing and nipping at the back of Khadgar’s neck, but mindful not to bite, not during heat, not until they had talked. He adjusted his hips just slightly, finding the angle that had Khadgar gasping out and coming untouched within moments. He quickened his pace, chasing his own release and groaned loudly as his knot locked them together. He nuzzled Khadgar’s shoulder, “Feel better?” 

Khadgar sighed, relaxing into Anduin’s hold to wait out the knot and nodded, “...mmm sleepy.” he replied, earning a chuckle from Anduin. 

“Sleep, bookworm.” Anduin said, making sure they were covered and warm under the blanket again before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well. 

\-----

Khadgar was known to get lost in research, that wasn’t unusual, so it wasn’t a surprise when Anduin found him holed up in his favored corner of the library, surrounded by stacks of books and parchments almost as tall as the mage himself. 

“Khadgar, you need to eat. Taria said you didn’t come join them for breakfast. I can’t hold your hand and make sure you eat every day.” Anduin said, approaching the mage and gently prying the book he had in his lap from where he was perched  _ on _ the table. 

Khadgar looked up baffled, then looked towards the window and his eyes widened when he realized the sun was beginning to set. “Oh, I… I’m sorry, Anduin.” He at least had the decency to look guilty for not having eaten the entire day. 

Anduin rolled his eyes, sighing and let the frustration go, it wasn’t like Khadgar was doing these kinds of things on purpose. “Come, I wanna head out to Goldshire and eat at the inn, get a drink, let’s get you fed.” he said, holding out his hand to help Khadgar down from the table, knowing the other man's legs would be numb from sitting in that position for so long. 

Khadgar stumbled to his feet, grateful to have Anduin supporting him and he shook his legs out to regain the feeling. They both shared a laugh before walking out of the library and heading to get Anduin’s gryphon. 

A short while later found them talking easily over a hearty stew and a couple of ales, Anduin marveling at how much Khadgar could consume and barely feel the effect of the alcohol. He was pleasantly buzzed, which helped him relax and ignore the rowdiness of the crowd in the inn. 

“I’m telling you, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to take a smart part of the keep and turn it into…” Khadgar was saying as someone bumped into their table, knocking over both their mugs and rattling the empty bowls from their meal. Anduin glanced up sharply, his lip curled back and ready to snarl at the man interrupting their conversation, another alpha from what he could scent in such a crowded room. 

The guy opened his mouth to apologize, looking at least a little sheepish before he glanced over at Khadgar and Anduin could see on his face when it registered that the younger man was an omega. 

“Oh, excuse me, I didn’t mean to interrupt you, darlin’.” the alpha drawled, sliding closer to Khadgar, who pulled away and towards Anduin.

“You interrupted our conversation, could we please go back to it?” Anduin interjected, annoyed.

The other alpha turned his gaze towards Anduin, sizing him up, “Is he yours? He doesn’t smell mated. Such a pretty thing, why haven’t you claimed ‘im?”

Khadgar stiffened next to Anduin, causing Anduin to stand quickly and put himself between Khadgar and the other man, a snarl in his voice, “I asked you to leave.”

The other man's eyes narrowed and he shoved Anduin slightly, “What are you gonna do if I don’t?”

Anduin didn’t hesitate, punching him quickly in the nose, then shoved him back and dove in after him again, knocking the guy to the floor with a loud thump. 

The noise drew the attention of the other men that he had been drinking with before he bumped into their table, causing them to jump up and head their way. Anduin was forcefully yanked off of the guy on the ground by one of the other men and thrown into the wall next to where they had previously sat. 

Khadgar jumped to his feet, his eyes darting back and forth between the men quickly before raising his hand and shouting “Shala’ros!” and knocking the other men back, before he tossed coins on the table for their meal, grabbed Anduin and headed towards the door. 

He shoved Anduin roughly towards the gryphon, climbing on in front and yanking the reins himself, taking them to the sky. He was fuming, Anduin could feel the rage rolling off of him in waves. He gingerly took his hands and placed them on Khadgar’s hips, enough to hold on but not enough to agitate him further. Nothing was said between the two of them as they landed back in Stormwind, handing off the reins to a keeper and then making their way to the Keep itself. 

He wasn’t sure what to say, he knew that the man had hit a sensitive subject when he pointed out that Khadgar wasn’t claimed. It wasn’t as if Anduin didn’t want to claim him, he had from the very first time they had sex. Khadgar was severely independent, keeping his own omega status hidden for a very long time in order to prevent others from treating him differently due to his secondary gender. 

Khadgar said nothing once they reached their quarters, he simply removed his cloak and boots, putting them away and rifling through one of the drawers for sleep clothing. He tossed a set towards Anduin’s side of the bed and started to change into his own, continuing to say nothing. It seemed as though he wanted to sleep and not address what had happened and Anduin wasn’t sure if he could force the mage to talk about it. He followed suit, also changing his clothing, both of them taking turns washing up for the night in the small bathroom off of their room and climbing into bed. 

Anduin lay on his back, unsure of what Khadgar needed or wanted from him. It was common for them to curl up together, whispered conversations before they fell to sleep. The room felt stifled and he wasn’t sure what to do to change it. 

“Anduin…” Khadgar started, his voice soft and broken. “I’m sorry.” 

Anduin sat up and turned to face him, “For what?”

“Omegas aren’t supposed to be the ones defending the Alpha…” 

Anduin grabbed him and pulled him into his arms, hugging him fiercely. “I have never cared about that, Khadgar. I don’t treat you any different for the fact that you’re an omega, you did what you could to get us out of there safely. That’s all that matters.” 

Khadgar nodded into his chest, breathing deeply and allowing Anduin’s scent to soothe him. “Just… hold me?” he asked

Anduin laid them both down, pulling Khadgar close and kissing the top of his gently. “Always.”

As Khadgar relaxed into sleep, Anduin stayed awake, his mind reeling from what had happened. He would have to talk to Khadgar, make it known that he did wish to claim him, if he would have the alpha. Before anxiety could creep in and remind him that Khadgar may not want to, sleep snatched him and he fell asleep with his arms still tightly holding Khadgar. 


	2. Born for This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read a ton of ABO fic across multiple fandoms, it's one of my favorite tropes. 
> 
> That being said I'm playing fast and loose with a lot of it. If this isn't your cup of tea, I'm totally okay with that. 
> 
> <3  
> Val

Khadgar barely remembered Anduin’s departure that morning, a whisper of leather armors being tied on and a brief kiss to the forehead before the warrior was gone,off to deal with his troops that morning. Being the regent and well as the commander of Stormwind’s armies meant for a very busy, and early, schedule for Anduin. Khadgar had adjusted quickly, able to fall back to sleep fairly easily once he had left for the morning. 

He woke slowly, stretching and letting his body adjust to being awake, he had fallen asleep quickly after the events of the night before. His mood then soured, reminded of the drunk idiots words about not being mated, being  _ claimed _ . 

He threw the covers off of himself, hastily cleaning up and getting dressed before grabbing his cloak and Atiesh from where it sat in the corner. He wrote a short note for Anduin, in case he came looking for him before he got back, and wordlessly made a portal to Karazhan. 

Landing in the silent, still tower was always jarring, he checked the wards as he walked through towards the library, the stack of books he had pulled down the last time he was in here, months ago. He wasn’t surprised when he discovered Medivh had untold amounts of books regarding the secondary genders of their people, he was grateful to have found them when he went looking. Shoving the bulk of them to the side, he pulled the one he tended to reach for the most towards him, one that discussed the facts and myths of true mates. 

He had never heard of this particular book before, not that there were many texts on true mates as for the most part, society as a whole deemed it a legend. The more that Khadgar read the book, and the more he looked at the situation he himself had gotten into, the more he realized there was more truth to the rumors. 

He shoved the book away from himself, covering his face with his hands while sighing loudly. He knew his connection with Anduin was different, it wasn’t as if he was a blushing virgin when they had met. He had gone through great lengths to keep his omega status a secret, which had been easy when he was with the Kirin Tor and the access to the suppression spells and potions there. The Kirin Tor didn’t want their students distracted with something as “ridiculous” as biology when they were to be focusing on their studies. 

Anduin never treated him any differently, the mutual trauma of dealing with Medivh and the Fel bringing them closer, opening up the door to a romantic relationship. The first time his suppressants failed, Anduin was there to help him get comfortable, not pushing himself onto Khadgar like many other alphas would have. He made sure his quarters were guarded, keeping him safe from anyone who could smell him. The second time it happened, he asked Anduin to stay with him, and that was the start of what they became. 

Truth be told, he wanted more than anything to be claimed by an alpha like Anduin, someone so commanding and respectful, who looked at him and saw beyond his status, saw the man he was beneath all of that. It was a point of pride, really, wanting to rise above everything he’s ever been told about being an omega, how they couldn’t amount to being as great as the alphas of their people. 

He pulled the book back towards himself, flipping open to the page he’s read so many times he could recite it in his sleep. The page that covered the forming of a true mate bond after undergoing trauma together, the survival of certain death bringing an alpha and omega closer than many other pairings. The page after it covered the symptoms of a true mate bond forming, the failure of suppressants being what drove him to read the book further. 

He needed to talk to Anduin, he wasn’t sure, really, how the other man would feel about it, not after having already been mated to another years before. He wasn’t even sure what he thought about true mates, if he even believed what they had been through together, with Medivh, was considered “trauma” if he were being honest. The man had dealt with so much in his life, well before Khadgar even knew him, that he wasn’t sure if what they had done could be considered that traumatic on that scale. He had lost his wife, his son, his king, as well as one of his best friends. 

He picked up the book, grabbing Atiesh once again and teleporting back to their quarters, making sure the wards around Karazhan were still intact. He landed almost silently in the room, smiling to himself a little to see Anduin, still fully clothed, face down on their bed, the note close by his open and slack hand. It seemed training had burned the little bit of rest he had managed to get the night before. He shed his cloak, setting Atiesh to the side and removed his boots before sliding into bed next to him and brushing his long hair from his face. 

Anduin stirred slightly, one blue eye peering at him before he flipped on his side, reaching for Khadgar and pulling him close. He went willingly, settling against Anduin’s chest and sighing, content to be held. 

“How’s the tower?” 

“Mmmm, it’s fine. Still, quiet.”

“Mmm, good. Get what you needed? I missed you.” 

Khadgar chuckled, “Yes, and I was only gone for a couple of hours Anduin, and you were training.” 

Anduin laughed, kissing Khadgar’s forehead before stretching, “I’ll be you haven’t eaten, wanna go grab something from the kitchen and then spend the rest of the day being lazy?”

Khadgar looked up at him and smiled, “Sure.”

\-----

The thunder woke him, the wind and rain beating against the side of the stone castle walls of the keep. He flipped to the other side, facing the empty side of the bed and raised his head looking towards the window. With the next flash of lightning, Anduin’s silhouette was visible, leaning against the wall with an unreadable expression. He knew that Anduin still suffered nightmares, made worse during storms after what happened with Callan. Though the lightning that separated him from his only child was merely a spell and not nature made, it seemed to stir a deep sense of loss in the other man when they rolled through. In a place like Stormwind, it seemed the city was properly named for the amount of storms that rolled through. 

He rose from bed slowly, making sure Anduin could see him approaching and trying not to startle him. He needn’t worry, Anduin reached a hand back to pull Khadgar closer, and he went willingly into his arms, letting Anduin scent him. 

His heart ached for Anduin, he couldn’t imagine the pain that he felt having lost his wife during childbirth and then to later lose their son, his reminder of her. He cuddled into Anduin’s embrace, only flinching slightly when a loud crack of thunder shook the keep. 

They stood there in silence for a while before Anduin finally relaxed and pulled Khadgar back into bed. He wasn’t sure what the warrior needed from him, but he would do whatever it took to help Anduin. They lay there for a while, the only sound was the storm raging against the stone walls and their breathing. 

“Did you ever want kids?” Anduin asked, almost too quiet for Khadgar to hear. He inhaled sharply, sitting up just slight enough to take in the look on Anduin’s face. He was looking at Khadgar with open and curious eyes, no hurt or longing, just open curiosity. 

“I never really thought about it. Becoming a mage of the Kirin Tor meant I gave up my ideas for my future a long time ago. I knew I would be a strong mage for them, even go into battle perhaps. When I was told I was to be the guardian novitiate I realized my life would never truly be my own.” Khadgar sighed, settling back against Anduin and sliding his hand across the man’s chest. 

“I don’t know, now, what the future holds for me. I only know that I want it to be spent with you.” 

He felt Anduin’s hands still and clench him slightly from where they had been gliding softly across his back.

“Me?”

“Yes. I… Anduin there’s something I need to show you.”

He sat up, reluctantly pulling out of Anduin’s arms and going over to the desk where his bag sat, grabbing the book he had brought back with him from Karazhan. 

“What do you know about true mates?”

Anduin tilted his head, furrowing his brow and looking at him curiously, “They’re rumored to be nothing more than legend, that there haven’t been cases of true mates in decades, if there ever really were.”

Khadgar nodded, sitting back on the bed and handing Anduin the book, opened to the page he had memorized by this point. 

Anduin gave him another curious look before taking the book and sitting up fully to read it. The more he read, the more his face changed and then his eyes widened before looking back up to Khadgar. 

“Are… are we true mates?” 

Khadgar looked down at the bed, picking at a thread, “I think so. I was curious when my suppressants failed, thinking maybe I had done something wrong, but my research said there was no reason for it to be an issue. By that point, though, we had started our relationship and I saw no need to further suppress them since everyone was now aware of my status as an omega. It wasn’t until I came across that book at Karazhan that I started to question.”

Anduin closed the book and sat quietly for so long that Khadgar started to panic, wondering if maybe he was unhappy being stuck with someone like a young, wayward mage as a true mate. His face must have betrayed his emotions because suddenly Anduin was pulling him back against his chest, nuzzling into his neck and shoulder. 

“You know that regardless of all of this, I love you, right? I mean, yeah, what we went through was one of the hardest things I ever had to deal with, and going through it with you made you all that more important in my life. I was already feeling things for you, Khadgar, before then. Before you came and got me out of that cell, before we teleported to Karazhan and confronted Medivh. Before you stopped him, saving me and yourself. This might answer a few questions I have had about how natural things have been between us, but my feelings are all my own.”

Khadgar let out a shaky breath, burying himself into Anduin’s hold. “I knew from when I first saw you that I wouldn’t get you out of my head. I would follow you anywhere.” 

They slowly relaxed back into sleep, holding each other close as the storm continued to rage outside. 


End file.
